In a conventional numerical control (NC) machine, a tool magazine is used to store cutting tool required for an entire machining process, and also to displace the cutting tool for the next work order to a tool exchange position. In the usage of the tool magazine and the tool exchange apparatus of the numerical control machine, it is seldom seen but possible that people misplace the cutting tool or codes of cutting tool do not match those programmed for the tool magazine. Any of which would lead to a potential jeopardy further to damage the machine. In the current art, a reader is applied to the tool exchange point, so that, while in exchanging the cutting tool, the reader can tell data in a chip on the cutting tool so as to determine if a correct cutting tool is chosen. However, in the case that the reader determines fault cutting tool, human labor is still needed to correct this situation by, for example, resetting the machine or replacing the cutting tool. Obviously, additional human work involves in an automatic machining process is definitely time and labor consuming. Further, a qualified worker for executing the aforesaid resetting or replacing shall be experienced in machining programs, machine structures, control schemes, cutting tool replacing procedures and so on. Hence, to stand by a qualified worker, while running the auto machine, for a possible need in machine resetting or tool replacement is apparently less economic.
Thus, an improvement to confirm the usage of a correct cutting tool simply and effectively so as to avoid the aforesaid problems is definitely urgent to the skill in the related art.